


Code Silmarillion

by Code16



Category: No Fandom, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: This is a note that if you've happened to see me commenting on Silmarillion fic lately, this is because I have recently ended up in that fandom!For reasons around how that happened, mywritingin said fandom has been being done under a different account.If you click through you can see a link and also a (very) short Silm poem.





	Code Silmarillion

[Silm fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladoga/pseuds/Ladoga)

 

 

(cw for poem: abuse/telling someone they should be tortured).

 

 

 **Mean poem about Maedhros** (originally written for tumblr rp)

Little elf from Valinor  
Led his brothers in a fight  
Lie on the floor and cry some more -  
Sauron is what serves you right!


End file.
